mon prince charmant
by bubule
Summary: voici un OS pour Halloween , j'espère que vous apprécierez  SASUNARU / LEMON


Mon prince charmant

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 16 ans, aujourd'hui nous somme le 31 octobre, le jour d'Halloween plus précisément.

Vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle d'Halloween alors que j'ai 16 ans, et bien tout simplement parce que mon meilleur ami est en train de me courir sur le haricot depuis une heure pour que je l'accompagne à la fête organisée chaque années par le clan de la lune.

Le clan de la lune est un clan de vampire qui a été recueillis y il a de nombreuse années par l'Hokage du village, étant chassé de là où ils étaient par leur race, ils ont trouvés refuge dans notre petit village nommé Konnoha. Ce qui est assez humoristique, c'est que personne ne les laisseraient partir pour une autre ville. Enfin surtout les filles …

En effet le clan de la lune qui est constitué majoritairement d'homme, a forte réputation auprès de la gente féminine, car ils sont souvent, beau, riche et intelligent.

Chaque années le clan de la lune, plus particulièrement la famille princière, organise une sorte de fête où, sont conviés toutes les personnes âgés de 16 à 25 ans, déguisé bien sur.

Il y a une signification particulière derrière cette fête, elle sert à trouver l'âme sœur, forcément humaine, des vampires ayant atteint la majorité. Avant leur 19 ans, les vampires sont comme presque tous les humains, mais à leur majorité, leur pouvoir ce réveille et ils deviennent des vampires semi-accomplis. Ils peuvent utiliser leur pouvoir, qui leur on été donner à leur naissance, mais ils ne seront pas à leur pleine puissance, ou ne pourront pas les utiliser du tout pour certains de ces pouvoirs.

Pour ça il on besoin du sang de leur âme sœur.

La fête d'Halloween sert à trouver l'âme sœur des nouveaux vampires. Et comme le jour d'Halloween le lien entre l'âme sœur et son vampire est a sont paroxysme. Cela permet au vampire de savoir immédiatement si son âme sœur est dans la même pièce que lui.

Cette fête attire toutes les filles du village étant célibataire, on voit même, quand les fêtes sont importante, des filles des villages voisins, venir en espérant être l'âme sœur d'un vampire.

Et cette année le prince du clan de la lune, second fils de la famille Uchiwa a atteint sa majorité, il est donc attendu à cette soirée pour trouver son âme sœur, ce qui engrange encore plus d'agitation auprès des demoiselles qui espère devenir princesse.

Moi qui était tranquillement assis dans un confortable fauteuil en train de dévorer un roman, qui espérais ne pas bouger de chez lui, offrir occasionnellement des bonbons aux quelques enfants du village qui ferais du porte à porte. Me voilà avec mon meilleur ami Kiba en train de m'engueuler parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Et en train de s'exciter tout seul devant moi à gigoter partout et déblatérer un nombre incalculable de mots que je n'écoute pas. Plongé dans ma lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'il me retire le livre des mains. Je relève la tête légèrement irrité que l'on me coupe a un endroit si mordant, me laissant un suspense énorme.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kiba … ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Naru, aujourd'hui c'est Halloween !

-Et ?

- Mais y'a la fête organisée par le clan de la lune.

- Et alors je ne veux pas y aller ! »

Je reprends mon livre des mains de Kiba et me replonge dans ma lecture.

« Lâche ce livre pour fille et viens avec moi !

- Non je n'ai pas envie et ce n'est pas un livre pour fille d'abord !

- Ah parce que les romans à l'eau de rose, dégoulinant de guimauve ce n'est pas pour fille ?

- Chut ! Tait toi, il va lui avouer son amour !»

Je n'étais qu'à quelques lignes de ce moment fatidique quand Kiba m'arracha le livre des mains pour la seconde fois, mais cette fois il le tendit au dessus de la cheminée, ou bien sur, brulais un feu doux, enfin doux …pas si mon livre tombe dedans.

« Tu m'accompagne sinon tu dit au revoir à ton livre chéri.

- Non Kiba ne fait pas ça ! Je veux savoir la suite !

- Alors ?

- Ok c'est bon je t'accompagne, mais j'emmène mon livre là-bas, je veux savoir la suite !

- Si tu veux.

- …

- Aller sois plus enthousiaste tu trouveras peut êtres ton prince charmant !

-Gna gna gna gna… »

Kiba me rendit mon livre que je posai avec précaution sur le fauteuil, puis il m'entraina vers ma chambre.

Une fois arriver il me tendit un sac assez remplis, je le regardais interrogateur.

« C'est ton costume, tu vas voir tu vas être à croquer dedans.

- Heu ….

- Fais-moi confiance et puis c'est à fond dans le thème de cette année.

- C'est quoi le thème de cette année déjà ?

- Sombre victorienne.

- Quoi ?

- Tu vois les habits que portaient les gens à l'époque victorienne ?

- Oui, les filles avait de grande et longue robe, avec corset, elles avaient souvent de grands chapeaux et des ombrelles, pour ce qui est des hommes c'étaient costumes chic et haut de forme.

- Voilà, donc ton costume est dans cette esprit la, sans le haut de forme bien sur.

- Mais pourquoi sombre victorienne ?

- Parce que les seuls couleurs acceptés sont le noir, le bordeaux, le bleu nuit, la prune et l'aubergine.

- Sa fait un peu gothique.

- C'est le but »

Il me tendit le sac et me poussa dans la salle de bain.

Je me vêtis du costume et sortit de la salle de bain, le costume que m'a donner Kiba était constituer d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet noir, par-dessus une veste noir avec le col brodé de fil bordeaux, un pantalon pince noir et des chaussures de cuir parfaitement ciré

A mon cou avait été noué un foulard bordeaux à la manière d'une cravate.

Kiba était à peu près habillé comme moi sauf que à la place du foulard il avait une cravate bleu nuit.

Selon Kiba, ce costume avait été fait pour moi, je le trouvais trop féminisant mais sa devais venir de moi, du fait que j'étais petit et fin.

J'eu le temps de glisser mon livre dans la poche intérieur de ma veste avant que Kiba ne me traine en dehors de chez moi.

Nous prîmes un taxi, direction, le palais royal.

Kiba n'arrêtait pas de sautiller sur place, étant purement gay, il espérait trouver l'homme de sa vie ce soir. Je l'espérais pour lui, vu ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec Saï …

Je regardais, absent, le paysage défiler devant moi, Kiba espérait me caser en même temps que lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'un vampire s'intéresse a moi, je suis si insignifiant et si banale. Je me plonge dans des romans d'amour pour oublier le vide de mon cœur, je suis pitoyable.

Kiba, lui par contre, est drôle, gentil, courageux et fidèle, il mérite vraiment le bonheur.

On arrive aux châteaux, des portiers sont à l'entrer et nous salue, une fois dans le hall, deux majordomes nous guide vers la salle de bal, sur le chemin on peut voir plusieurs demoiselles habillées en lady pour l'occasion, éventail a la main, on ce croirais revenu dans l'ancien temps.

Une fois dans la salle, je repère un coin avec de nombreux fauteuils, qui on l'air très confortable.

Je préviens Kiba, il me regarde, soupire mais ne dit rien et me laisse aller m'assoir sur ces si confortable fauteuils

Kiba a l'air de s'amuser, et j'en suis très heureux. Je me replonge dans mon roman, je le dévore tellement que je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe. C'est la main de Kiba qui me sort de ces si belle phrases.

Je lève la tête et le vois souriant en compagnie d'un homme à la peau pâle et aux longs cheveux brun.

Le brun s'assoit à côté de moi et prend Kiba sur ses genoux, qui ce love au creux de ses bras, je souris, il l'aura trouvé l'homme de sa vie. Il me suffit juste de voir la lueur de possessivité briller dans les yeux de l'inconnu pour savoir qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais.

« Tu vois Naru je te l'avais dit que je trouverais l'homme de ma vie en venant ici.

-Oui tu a raison, je ne te croyais pas.

-Donc je te présente Neji Hyuuga du clan des vampires Hyuuga.

-Enchantez.

-Et Neji je te présente Naru mon meilleur ami depuis que l'on porte des couches.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te supporter depuis tout ce temps d'ailleurs.

- Arrête Naru !

-Ha ha ha ha ha enchanté naruto. »

Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, apprenant à connaitre Neji. Ce qui m'étonnai c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de ce connaitre depuis longtemps, leur façons d'êtres par rapport a l'autre, la façon de placer leur corps, en parfaite harmonie avec celui de l'autre.

Quand un slow commença Neji emporta Kiba sur la scène me laissant seul, je repris la ou je m'étais arrêté, replongeant dans mon roman.

Une personne annonça la venue du prince Uchiwa, mais je n'y prêtai pas grande attention, beaucoup plus intéressé par mon livre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le silence ce fis dans la salle et je sentis plusieurs regard sur moi, je me détachai de l'histoire et regarda cette foule dansante qui, quelque minute avant était immobile, laissant passer une personne qui ce dirigeait vers moi. Je cherchais Kiba et Neji du regard et les vis, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Kiba me regardant, un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

Je reportai mon regard sur la foule me demandant, avec appréhension ce qui allais m'arriver.

La foule ce séparas, et apparus devant moi la plus belle créature que je n'avais jamais vu.

Un prince digne des plus belles histoires d'amour, un prince digne des plus beaux contes, et ce prince ce dirigeait vers moi.

Il était grand, des yeux abyssale, un nez droit et aristocrate, des lèvres fine et légèrement rosé, sur un visage de crème. Ses fin cheveux couleur nuit paraissaient soyeux, et j'avais une folle envi de glisser ma main dedans, quelques mèches jouaient avec ses yeux, tandis que d'autre plus longue encadrais son visage fin.

Il était habiller d'une chemise noir, par-dessus, un gilet bleu nuit, on pouvait voir une petite chaine doré menant a une poche passepoilé ou devait ce trouver une montre à gousset de grande manufacture.

Par-dessus il avait une veste de costume avec des arabesques dorée broder à certain endroit.

Un pantalon de toile de même couleur que la veste tombait sur des chaussures italiennes. A son cou était noué un ruban doré

Il s'avança de plus en plus vers moi, s'inclinât, et me tendis sa main en demandant

« Voulez vous m'accordez cette danse ? »

Je le regardais incrédule puis posa ma main sur la sienne, il me tira sur la piste, abandonnant mon livre sur le fauteuil.

Il nous mena au centre de la piste et commença à bouger au rythme de la dance. Le morceau était doux, idéal pour une valse. Je remerciai intérieurement la grand-mère à coter de chez moi pour m'avoir appris à danser.

Je me laissais entrainer, par les mouvements de la personne devant moi, ses yeux me regardais, d'une lueur que je ne connaissais pas, je baissai les yeux gêner. De par son physique et sa prestance il devait appartenir au clan de la lune. Il n'a pas du trouver son âme sœur et j'ai du lui faire pitié tout seul dans mon coin.

A la fin du morceau il ira voir quelqu'un d'autre et je retournerais tranquillement à mon roman.

Le morceau ce fini, on ce salua, mais au lieu de lâcher ma main et de partir dans une direction opposée à la mienne, il m'accompagne là ou j'étais tranquillement assis auparavant.

Je me rassois et l'inconnu s'assoit à mes coté, il me prend la main, me faisant me tourner vers lui et dit :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance Naruto.

- Heu moi aussi …

- Sasuke, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Et bien moi aussi Sasuke. Mais vous êtes le prince du clan de la lune !

- Oui c'est moi.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas en train de chercher votre âme sœur ?

- Mais je l'ai trouvé.

- Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec elle ?

- mais je suis avec mon âme sœur en ce moment.

- Quoi ! Non ce n'est pas possible, vous devez vous trompez, sa ne peut être moi. »

Je dégageai ma main, pris mon livre et sortit du bâtiment en courant. Me souciant peu de la réaction de mon vis-à-vis, je courus jusqu'à un petit banc en face d'une fontaine.

Je m'y assis et me recroquevillas sur moi-même.

_**Point de vue de Sasuke :**_

Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je viens de trouver mon âme sœur qui est vraiment mignon de surcroît, je le lui ai dis, alors pourquoi me dit-il que je me suis tromper que sa ne peut pas êtres lui, et par en courant les larmes plein les yeux ?

Je reste la immobile, à me demander ce que j'ai fait de travers quand quelqu'un me saute dessus en m'empoigne par le col, me secouant d'avant en arrière et me criant.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Naru crétin ?

- Hein ? Mais rien !

- Zlors pourquoi je viens de le voir partir en courant, a la limite de pleuré ?

- Je … Je ne sais pas …Je lui ai dit mon nom, et que c'était mon âme sœur, et lui, il ma dit que je devais me tromper que ce n'était pas possible que ce sois lui. »

La personne en face de moi me lâcha et Neji le pris dans ses bras, sa devait être son âme sœur, je suis content qu'il l'ai trouvé.

Il a recommencé …

-De quoi ?

-Et bien Naru est orphelin et depuis tout petit, on lui a mis dans la tête qu'il n'a pas le droit au bonheur, que c'est un monstre, si je n'étais pas la ainsi que Tsunade, la grand-mère qui habite a coter de chez lui, je crois qu'il ce serais suicider depuis un bon moment, il ne voulait pas venir a cette fête, c'est moi qui l'y est forcé … Je pensais qu'il s'était enlever cette idée la de la tête mais apparemment non.

- Mais pourquoi n'aurais t'il pas le droit au bonheur ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est ce qu'il pense… Tu es sincère envers lui ?

-Bien sur, je ne le connais pas mais son aura ma guidée à lui, et quand je l'ai vu, j'ai sentit mon cœur battre la chamade, je l'aime à la folie, je ne peux pas faire autrement, et je ne pense pas que de telle sensation ne puisse être autre chose que sincère.

- Je te crois, mais c'est à Naru qu'il faut le faire comprendre maintenant.

-Je vais le chercher tout de suite. »

_**Point de vue de naruto :**_

Je regardais la lune ce refléter dans l'eau quand je sentis deux bras entourer ma taille et un torse ce coller a mon dos. Je voulus me retourner mais la personne derrière moi m'en empêcha.

« Je sais que l'on vient juste de ce rencontrer, mais je le sais, au plus profond de moi, que je t'aime. Quand je suis entrer dans la pièce , quelque chose m'attirait comme un aimant, j'ai suivis cette attraction et je suis arrivé à toi , tout seul dans un fauteuil en train de lire , je te trouvais tellement beau , tellement mignon, je t'ai proposer de danser avec moi et tu as accepté, au fil de la danse l'amour que je te porte s'infiltrait de plus en plus dans mon cœur. On ne se connaît pas mais je te promets de t'aimer toute ma vie, j'en suis sure, tu es mon âme sœur, ma moitié, la personne destinée à partager ma vie.

- Sasuke …

- Ne me rejette pas s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur »

Sasuke me retourna, je le regardai dans les yeux et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le laissai faire, participant à la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il ce détacha, et resserra la prise sur mes hanches me collant encore plus contre son torse.

« Reste avec moi et tu verras que tu a le droit au bonheur.

-Sasuke …

- Veux-tu êtres mon âme sœur ?

- …Oui »

Il ce pencha dans mon cou, lécha la parcelle de peau sous ses lèvres puis deux canines aiguisées pénétrèrent ma peau. Une légère douleur ce fit ressentir, mais le plaisir submergea le tout . Je ferma les yeux et quand je les rouvris nous n'étions plus dans le jardin mais dans une chambre richement décorer, plus particulièrement, allonger sur un lit, moelleux, avec des draps de sois noir.

Il ce retira de mon cou, lécha la plaie, et vint m'embrasser langoureusement, entremêlant nos langues dans un doux ballet.

« Sasuke on est où ?

- C'est ma chambre elle te plaît ?

- Oui elle est très jolie »

Sasuke me fit un sourire et toutes les bougies de la pièce s'allumèrent donnant une atmosphère romantique. Je pris conscience de ma position, allongés sur le lit de sasuke, lui au dessus de moi, je rougie, gêner par ce qui allais ce passer.

Sasuke …

-Mm ?

- Je …je suis vierge.

- Quoi ?

- Je... Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux. »

Sasuke me regarda, un doux sourire sur les lèvres puis vins m'embrasser. Le baiser fut chaste au début, puis de plus en plus passionné, Sasuke infiltra sa langue dans ma bouche et entraina la mienne dans une valse endiablée. Je commençais à me sentir a l'étroit dans mon pantalon au vus de l'excitation que me causais Sasuke. Pendant un énième baiser je sentis mes vêtements et ceux de Sasuke disparaitre, nous laissant en sous-vêtement.

« Sasu…

- C'est moi qui est fait ça, ne t'inquiète pas et profite »

Il glissa dans mon cou, y apposant plusieurs suçons, léchant et mordillant la peau à sa portée.

Ses mains vagabondaient sur mon corps, le caressants, le titillant a certain endroit, essayant de trouver l'endroit qui me ferais gémir et soupirer d'aise.

Son visage glissa vers mon torse, passant par mes clavicules. Ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent au niveau d'un téton qu'il entreprit de mordillé, de lécher, me faisant gémir de plaisir

« Ha …ha … Sasu … »

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer et une de ses mains venir titiller l'autre boule de chaire brune.

Son visage glissa doucement, tout en mordillant et léchant la peau ce trouvant sur son chemin, jusqu'à s'arrêter à la limite de mon boxer ou on pouvait voir une bosse significative. Il prit le bort du tissu restant entre ses dents et le retira tout doucement, dans une caresse frustrante. Une fois enlevé, il souffla sur mon membre, me faisant frissonner de plaisir. En voyant le regard gourmant et plein de désir de Sasuke, je frissonnai d'appréhension, que vas-t-il m'arriver ?

Un de ses doigts vint caresser mon sexe tendu de plaisir, dans un toucher léger comme une plume. Après quelques allers venus, il titilla le gland de son pouce. Toute ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour moi et je me laissais transporter par les vagues de plaisir qu'il me procurait.

En ayant surement assez et sans prévenir, il goba mon membre en entier et commença des vas et viens tantôt lent tantôt rapide, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents. Je n'étais plus que plaisir et gémissement, quand je sentis la fin proche je voulus le prévenir pour qu'il ce retire mais il avala toute ma semence sans en laisser une goutte. Il remonta m'embrasser me faisant gouter mon essence. Il remontât au niveau de mon oreille, qu'il suçota puis me murmuras :

« Retourne toi, ce n'était que le début, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel »

J'obéis et me retournas sur le ventre, il glissa un coussin sous mon ventre me faisant surélever mes reins, lui donna une vue complète sur mon anatomie. Il m'écarta les jambes et ce mis entre elle, il embrassa mon cou, mes omoplate, et tout ce qui ce trouvais sur son passage, jusqu'à arriver a mon intimité.

Je pensais qu'il allait me préparer avec ses doigt mais au lieu de ça je sentis quelque chose de chaud et humide s'infiltrer en moi, me caresser, me titiller… Les sensations étaient tellement bonne que mon corps ce détendis instantanément, Sasuke ce releva, pris quelque chose dans sa table de chevet puis je sentis quelque chose de chaud et dure ce présenter a mon entrer.

« Tu es près ?

-Ou…Oui ….

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'irais doucement »

_**Point de vue de Sasuke :**_

J'entrai doucement dans le corps de mon amour, petit à petit, faisant attention au langage de son corps, une fois complètement a l'intérieur je m'arrêtai, même si j'avais une folle envie de le prendre tout de suite, et de ne pas attendre. Il est si bon, chaud et étroit. Naruto amorça un mouvement de bassin et je commençai mes vas et viens, accélérant un petit peu à chaque fois , j'essayais d'aller toujours plus loin, cherchant cette petite boule de nerf qui lui ferais voir les étoiles. Dans un mouvement un peut plus fort, je percutai sa prostate, faisant gémir plus fort le corps en dessous de moi.

_**Point de vue de naruto :**_

Il venait de percuter quelque chose, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je le suppliais de recommencer.

« Ah !... Oui ….Sasu ….. Là ….Recommence ! »

Ses vas et viens ce firent plus rapide, percutant cet endroit si sensible en moi.

-Ah …. Sasu ….plus ….plus

-Plus quoi ?

-Plus vite …..Plus fort … !

- A tes ordres ! »

Ses coups de butoir ce firent bestiaux, mon cerveaux ce déconnecta, ne ressentant plus que ces délicieuses sensations, je sentais la fin venir une seconde fois et dans un ultime coup de rein je jouis sur les draps de soie et Sasuke profondément en moi. Je m'écroulai, exténuer, essayant de récupérer de mon orgasme. Sasuke, me pris dans ses bras et nous glissa en dessous des couvertures. Je me blottis contre son torse et avant de partir dans les bras de Morphée, Sasuke me chuchota :

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Sasu »

Finalement Kiba a eu raison, j'aurais trouvé mon prince charmant à cette soirée

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoO SASUNARU OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Alors voila mon OS pour halloween j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^**

**Laissez une review si le cœur vous en dit (^-^)**


End file.
